E-mail is a communication mode providing information interaction by using an electronic means. Through an E-mail system, a user can rapidly send an E-mail to a network user at any location in the world.
Most users have more than one mailbox for receiving and sending an E-mail, and a typical format of a mailbox address is abc@xxxxx.xxx. The “abc” before the “@” refers to a character combination or a code which is set by a user when the user applies the mailbox, and the “xxxxx.xxx” following the “@” refers to a name of a service provider providing an E-mail service to the user, e.g. user@qq.com.
In order to facilitate a user to receive and send E-mails of multiple mailboxes, most service providers providing E-mail services set a POP service for mailboxes. The user may pop E-mails of multiple mailboxes into one mailbox through the POP service. For example, the user has three mailboxes A, B and C which all can provide the POP service, and through any one of the three mailboxes, the user can receive E-mails of the other two mailboxes.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional system for implementing a POP service. In this system, an E-mail of a mailbox B can be popped into a mailbox A. The system includes a POP agent server 101, a mail server A 102 for providing the mailbox A with an E-mail service, and a mail server B 103 for providing the mailbox B with an E-mail service.
In order to pop the E-mail of the mailbox B into the mailbox A, a user needs to configure information of the mailbox B, e.g. an address of the mailbox B, a password for logging on the mailbox B and an address of the mail server B, through a POP service configuring page provided by the mailbox A. After being configured, the information of the mailbox B is stored in the mail server A. Usually, the address of a mail server for providing the POP service is pop.xxxxx.xxx or pop3.xxxx.xxx.
The user logs on the mailbox A through a client, clicks a pop button which is provided by the mailbox A and is used for popping the E-mail of the mailbox B, a message containing the information of the mailbox B is sent to the POP agent server 101. The POP agent server 101 establishes a connection with the mail server B 103 according to the information of the mailbox B, and pops the E-mail of the mailbox B into the mailbox A.
In the prior art, the POP agent server 101 can not be trigged to pop the E-mail of the mailbox B into the mailbox A unless the user logs on the mailbox A and clicks the pop button which is provided by the mailbox A and is used for popping the E-mail of the mail B. In this way, after logging on the mailbox A, the user has to wait until the mailbox A receives the E-mail of the mailbox B. In addition, when the POP agent server 101 and the mail server B 103 perform information interaction, if network congestion occurs or the mail server B 103 fails, the POP agent server 101 can not pop the E-mail of the mailbox B into the mailbox A. Further, if the mailbox A can not receive the E-mail of the mailbox B for a long time, the user can not perform a web operation for the mailbox A for a long time, which affects the user to use the mailbox A and results in that the mailbox A logged by the user quits because of overtime.